A Very Brooklyn House Christmas
by AzureOtter
Summary: What it sounds like...A very Brooklyn House Christmas! I don't know why I decided to write a Christmas story in May...But I hope you enjoy it, anyways!
1. Chapter 1

1. Absolutely Normal Brooklyn House Chaos

**Hey! I hope you enjoy this story, and I don't own TKC.**

Sadie here! This is the story of our first Christmas at Brooklyn House, almost a year after we defeated the chaos snake, Apophis.

It was Christmas Eve. Now, just because we all have different religions and study the path of the Egyptian gods, that doesn't mean we don't celebrate the holidays! We grew up with Christmas and Hanukkah and whatnot, after all.

Anyway, it was Christmas Eve morning and I was making my way downstairs. I would have slept longer, except the noise from downstairs had woken me. The trainees bustled about, happily chatting and putting up decorations.

"Good morning, Sadie!" Jaz said cheerfully as she hung an ornament on the large Christmas tree.

"Mornin'," I muttered, still half asleep.

I wondered onto the terrace, where my brother and his girlfriend, Zia Rashid, were talking amiably with each other.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Ten in the morning," Zia said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Still early, then," I said.

Without warning, Carter grabbed the water pitcher and proceeded to dump it over my head.

"Hey!" I protested. "What was that for?"

"I wanted you to wake up!" he said. "Besides, you're cranky when you're tired."

"Yes, and I'm even more cranky when I've had a pitcher of water dumped over my head!"

"Just trying to get into the holiday spirit." Carter grinned foolishly, quickly kissed his girlfriend's cheek, and ran inside before I could cause him bodily harm.

I grabbed a cup of tea and a plate of eggs and sausage and sat down beside Zia, who was flipping through an archaeology magazine while she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Wow. That magazine looks really interesting," I said..

"You think so?" she asked, in her charming Arabic accent.

"No. I just wanted something to talk about. It looks completely boring. I think some of m brother's nerdiness has leaked into your brain."

" 'Nerdiness' is not a word," Zia said. I studied her face. She hadn't changed much from when we first met her-or should I say, her clay look-alike-last year. She had matured more, for sure, in body and mind. Today she wore a red linen shirt with a high collar and black pants. Most high school girls would not get away with wearing something so formal and geeky, but Zia managed. Her long black hair was tied in a braid that ran down her back. Her amber eyes were outlined in kohl, Egyptian style, and coppery skin glowed with a pink tinge from the cold Brooklyn wind. Yep, Zia is _way _out of my brother's league, but she likes him, so I guess he got lucky. ("Ow, Carter! That actually hurt!")

"So...planning on getting a mistletoe kiss this Christmas?" I asked.

Zia rolled her eyes again. "Sadie, I've never celebrated Christmas in my life, and I _definitely_ don't believe in kissing under the mistletoe."

"Aw, you're no fun," I complained. "So why have you never celebrated the holidays?"

"Sadie, I've lived in the First Nome almost all my life. We never celebrated Christmas there, at least not formally. Tell me, can you imagine Desjardins hanging ornaments on the tree and singing Christmas carols?"

I shuddered at the thought. "Well, anyways," I said cheerfully, "I think you should celebrate Christmas this year, and so I'm going to teach you how. And if you don't want to, then I will make you."

"You can't _make _me do anything, Sadie Kane."

"We'll see about that. Jaz, Alyssa, Nicole, and I are planning a Christmas party for the residents of Brooklyn House tonight, and you are going to be there. You will also be present tomorrow morning when we open gifts."

Zia sighed. "I might be there tomorrow morning, Sadie, but I'm not attending the party, and that is final. I'd much rather sit in my room and read a book."

"I'll be forcing Carter to go," I said, "and I'm sure he would feel miserable there without you. Plus, if you don't attend, you'll be all alone on Christmas Eve."

"Fine, Sadie, I'll go." She put down her Magazine of Complete Boredom and put one foot inside the mansion. Then, turning around, she added, "But not because I want to. Because I know you'll pester me about it until I go."

I smiled. "It's what I'm known for."

* * *

The mansion was in chaos. The good chaos though, not the bad kind. Chaos normal for Brooklyn House, but on a bit of a higher scale because of the holidays.

Felix had summoned penguins, for reasons unknown to me (He does love his penguins), and they were waddling around the Great Room wearing Santa hats. Alyssa had sculpted ornaments out of clay, and was using magic to get them up high on the Christmas tree. Julian was apparently using magic so they dropped back down as soon as they got high enough. As a prank, I suppose. I let him continue, as it was harmless unless one of the ornaments hit someone and, besides, it was a small bit of magic which would not waste much energy at all.

Jaz was helping Alyssa with the tree which, by the way, was more than twelve feet tall. Cleo was decorating the library, and the rest of the trainees were hanging up decorations elsewhere, except for a few initiates who were watching t.v. in the corner.

Coats, shoes, hats, wands, and ipods were strewn all over the place, annoying pop Christmas music was blaring from the speakers, and the statue of Thoth wore a wreath around his neck.

Yep. Just a normal day at Brooklyn House.

I walked over to the couch, where Sean, Johnathan, Nick, Walt, and Khufu were hanging out with the t.v. on the sports channel. Johnathan and Nick were busy inventing inappropriate lyrics to Christmas carols.

"Guys," I said. None of them seemed to hear me. I sighed heavily, turned the television off, and yanked Sean's earbuds out of his ears.

"Hey!" he complained.

"_Listen_," I ordered. "In case you don't know already, some of the girls and I are planning a Christmas party tonight. You _are _coming, right?"

"Oh, yeah! Um-of course we're coming!" Sean said with his faint Irish accent.

The other boys mumbled in agreement.

Walt smiled warmly at me. "You know I wouldn't miss it."

Walt is very handsome, and whenever he looks at me with those big brown eyes, I want to melt into a puddle. Of course, I could go into the whole merging his soul with Anubis thing, but I'm too lazy to explain it all right now. Just go listen to our last recording. I had always had a bit of a crush on Anubis ("Fine, Carter, maybe it was more than a_ bit_ of a crush, but it's not like _you _can talk"), so it worked out perfectly that both of the guys I liked shared one body. ("No, Carter, it's not weird! Just shut up, please! Gah, brothers!")

"Well, that's settled, then," I said happily. I quickly kissed Walt while the other boys looked away pointedly. I stuck my tongue out at them, then went upstairs to decide what I was going to wear to the party.

**Did you like it? If so, please review! Next chapter will be in Carter's pov. Thanks for reading,**

**AzureOtter**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**My dear readers,**

**I am terribly sorry I don't update frequently. I am overwhelmed. Homeschooling during the summer, stressed parents, family business troubles, moving, a sick pet, a terribly sick dad who is in danger of becoming disabled, an annoying sister, several book clubs at once, music lessons, plays I'm trying to get a part in, cousins visiting, all my writing projects, etc. But I am continuing this story, so have no fear! However, I think I need to spend a bit more time with another fandom of mine-Les Miserables. I have so many stories going at once, that I think I need to focus on one fandom at a time. So for the next two or three months, you will be seeing very little of this story. But please don't give up on me! I guarantee this silence will not last forever-I simply want to finish some of my other fanfics before continuing this! I promise that this is for the better. This story will not turn out good if I'm stressed and rushing it. Once I'm more relaxed and have more time on my hands and have finished some of my other fanfics, then, dear readers, I will continue this story and not stop till the very end! So, could you please hang in there a couple of months?**

**You are the greatest readers a writer could ask for. See you in a few months.**

**Sincerely,**

**AzureOtter**


End file.
